A Thief in the Night
by ChibiRinni
Summary: Jou is a thief working for Bakura. He is instructed to steal some equipment from Kaiba Corporation. Something goes wrong, now what will he do?


**Title: **A Thief in the Night

**Author: **ChibiRinni

**Beta: **Mariku_Ishtar

**Rating: **R (Sex, a little violence, and language)

**Genre: **Alternate Universe?

**Pairing: **Jounouchi/Kaiba

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: I do not own so please don't sue. Just enjoy my crazy imagination.**

**Summary: **Jou is a thief working for Bakura. He is instructed to steal some equipment from Kaiba Corporation. Something goes wrong, now what will he do?

**Chapters: 1/1 One-Shot**

'thoughts' ~~new place/person~~ /thief lingo/ (A/N)

******************************.***.*************** *************************************

"Don't fuck this up!" A deep voice growled into the cell phone.

"How long I been workin' fer ya?" The man snapped back into his cell phone.

"Twelve years."

"And how long I been doin' dis?" He sighed in annoyance.

"Fifteen… your point?"

"Have I fucked up yet?" He heard a sigh, accompanied by a snort in the cell.

"Well… no, but still! This place is hard to crack! Two of my best men have been nearly caught in the last five years! I'm just warning you Kat. You may be young, but you do know what yer doing, just don't get caught."

"Sounds like yer concerned! Aw, Kura, I'm touched!" The twenty-five year old man smirked as curses of 'Fuck you' and 'Kiss my ass' echoed into his ears. He chuckled.

"Dun worry, I mapped every ting out! I've been doin' the UPS ting fo a while now. Trust me. I did muh research! The guy practically sleeps there and he's got lots a cameras an shit. It took three months, but I set up all the blockers AND I have fifteen extra escape routes just in case the main one closes. I can handle dis! Have faith, Thief King Bakura." A chuckle vibrated through the cell and he smirked, he knew just what to say to make everything well.

"Fine, good luck Katsuya… and Jounouchi?" Said man checked his watch for the seventh time. It was time to go.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get caught." The line went dead. He quickly snapped his phone closed and smirked, his eyes traveling up the tall building of Kaiba corp. He whistled and looked into his binoculars. He found the CEO reading over some papers on his desk. He zoomed into the brunet.

"This one'll be a blast! He looks like he's got a stick shoved up his ass, but damn iz he fuckin' hot! Ok, enough ooglin' an back ta works!" He quietly slid onto the fire escape and jumped, wrapping his arms around a near by pole the building's owner had installed for immediate escape for Fire fighters. Who knew it would help a thief? He used the shadows to hide and was able to cross the street without anyone, or anything, seeing him. He ducked as a camera moved his way and pressed a button on his watch. The camera's red light blinked and dimmed.

"Damn am I good." He whispered to himself and slid inside the building. He grabbed a capsule from his bag, pressed the button on its side and slid it towards the unsuspecting guard. Gas filled the air and before the guard realized what was going on, he was out cold. Jounouchi walked out of his hiding spot and stepped behind the passed out employee.

"Sorry bout dis Fred, but a thief's gotta do what a thief's gotta do." A black gloved hand shut down the security system and put up the fake system he had downloaded into it at his friend's computer. Now he could shut off and turn on the fake system by his watch. He double checked the systems really quickly before nodding to no one and slipping onto the stairs. A few minutes later the guard woke up, not remembering anything and smacked himself across the face.

"Come on Fred. No sleepy sleep just yet! Kaiba'd have your ass so STAY AWAKE," he growled to himself and checked the system over, not knowing it was a fake program, "Ok, everything's great." He went back to looking at the cameras, nothing ever happened on the night duty at Kaiba Corp.

Jou smiled, "Guess those American Agents know what they're doin afta all! Now to unlock da otha two systems and then to da Big Fish." He raced up the stairs, his skin tight black outfit hugged his every muscle. The only thing loose was his jacket that was a dark brown with green stripes along the tall collar and cuffs. He raced up the stairs to the fourth floor. He wasn't even tired. Years of training insured that. Following his same actions as before the blond easily slipped through the door, shut down the system, ran his own, and slipped out before the guard awoke.

"Dis is so fucking cool. Nuthin will show on dair cams and da guards have no one ta ID eitha! Damn I love my job!" Jou snickered and ran up several more flights before turning off the last of the systems.

"Idiots! Morons! Fuck ups!" Kaiba Seto snapped as he looked over the reports for the umpteenth time within that hour. He felt like ripping it to shreds! He got up and paced around the room.

"This technology is supposed to be state of the art and they give me Playschool! If I could fire all of them I would!" The CEO opened a cabinet with a key and opened the back. In the wall, there was a safe that he opened and removed his life's work.

"Don't worry. You'll change the gaming world before you know it. Just the last few glitches that I'll fix in a moment and you'll be up and running!" He smirked as he spoke to the micro chip prototype. Everyone had been after it. Every company or thief wanted to get their hands on his prized possession for the last six years. This chip would run the entire VR systems at Kaiba Land and would blow away the competition. He was already making portable systems for use at home.

_'Look out Play Station and Xbox, VRK will be the best!'_ He turned back towards his desk and fixed the last few glitches.

"Now that the program is fixed, I can input these new codes to finally give this chip life." Kaiba Seto chuckled to himself, but frowned. Something didn't feel right. It had been little over a year since the last break in attempt and he felt he was over due for one. To double check his odd feelings, he turned his computer onto the security systems of Kaiba Corps. He scanned through the images and frowned. Something was off.

"This isn't right." His eyes bore into the face of an employee he was sure he had fired just today over the phone prior to him coming to his night shift. His position had yet to be filled with someone new. His eyes widened as he checked the time on the camera versus his watch time. There was a two minute difference.

"FUCK!"

"Finally, da Vice's room. It should be in here, thatz what muh research shows anyway. If it ain't, then da Big Fish has it in his office." Jou mumbled as he easily broke into the room. He was quick and efficient with his search, making sure that anything he moved was placed back in all the right directions. No one would know he had been there. He found a few interesting files that could be of some use and put them into his bag. He turned over a few more things before opening a small cabinet. He knocked gently on the wood and instantly knew it was fake. Just as he was about to open it he got a sudden chill. Whenever he got a chill, it meant something bad was going to happen.

"FUCK!" Jou froze. That was only a few doors away. He hadn't made a sound! Jou did a quick scan of the room before closing the cabinet and slipping under the desk. Heavy footsteps quickly stomped into the room, the door slamming against the wall as the person entered.

"My computer better have a FUCKING glitch or else I smell something fishy!" The deep sultry voice growled in anger. Jou's eyes widened as a pair of long legs slid under the desk, three inches from his curled up body. The man sat down at the desk and fiddled with the computer, typing several codes to get to where he wanted.

_'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' _Internally Jou cursed, _'Now what!? I didn't plan on DIS HAPPENIN'!'_ He reached into his bag and pulled out a small mask and another capsule. He slipped the mask on.

"Someone's in here! FUCK!" Seto growled as his younger brother's computer showed the same flaws as his own. He pressed a button on the intercom.

"Security, there is a breech. Do a full section search and do it fast! I want this asshole found!" A small sound from under the desk made him freeze and a strange scent filled his nose. His eyes widened before they slowly slipped closed.

"Sleeping… gas…" Seto slumped into the chair. He tried to hold his breath as the smoke cleared and was able to stay, some-what, awake. He couldn't move and was pushed back away from the desk. A very physically attractive man, all dressed in black with a gas mask covering everything, except his luscious golden tan eyes and wild golden mane of hair, emerged from under the desk and stood over him.

"Fuck, now I gots ta get outta here ASAP. Fuck, Moneybags! Ya couldn't figure it out till AFTA I got away! Damn!" Jou cursed, sending a small glare at the CEO. He still needed to find at least SOMETHING about the VRK's or Bakura would be pissed. The gas only lasted for ten minutes, so Jou scanned the room, his eyes landing on a rack with six hanging ties. He smirked and snagged them, walking back over to the CEO, his hips swaying a natural sway that didn't go unnoticed by the semi-awake brunet. Jou loosened one of the ties and slipped it on the arm of the chair.

"Of all da office chairs ya coulda bought, ya had ta get da one PERFECT for dis. I'm glad, Big Fish," Jou smirked and then frowned, "Na, Big Fish don't seem right fer ya… Yer more like a serpent which yer ice blue eyes n shit. Like a… Dragon. Ya, yer like a Dragon guarding that treasure of yer's." The chair was different from most styles. It had a backing that was tall, but the arm rests were hooked to it and nothing else. It was easy for the thief to slip the tie all the way up to securely hold the Dragon's upper arm in place. He tightened it roughly and tied several "boy-scout" knots to make it nearly untie-able. He did the same to the other arm, seeing a finger or two twitch awake.

"I gots ta give ya creds Dragon, yer fightin tooth n' nail ta get me. Try as ya might, it ain't gonna happen." Two ties down, four to go. Swiftly he used two more ties to secure the CEO's wrists to the arm rests. Now he couldn't really move his arms. Jou dropped to his knees and used another tie to restrain the long legs to the chair. One tie left. Jou got to his feet to see crystal blue eyes opening wider, turning into a glare.

"Shhhh, Moneybags. I aint da killin' type." Jou slipped the tie over the brunet's head and tied it across his mouth like a gag. Jou's smirk couldn't be seen with the mask on, but the CEO saw the glitter of mischief in his eyes. Jou removed the tie the CEO himself was wearing.

"Trying ta hold out on me? Bad, CEO, bad." Jou winked at the glaring eyes as the man gained back some of his mobility. Jou twirled the tie around his finger in thought.

"What should I do wit dis one, eh? Keep it as a souvenir?" He leaned over the CEO so that the brunet's nose was pressed lightly against his gas mask. Crystal blue stared into golden tan. Kaiba knew he should head butt the thief, but the wrong head was in control at the moment. A bulge was quickly appearing in his black business pants. The funny thing was that this was one of the CEO's deepest and darkest fantasies. He wanted to be tied to a chair and then taken advantage of. He could almost imagine the blonde undoing his pants and riding him until the sun rose. The thought of being pleased and not being able to touch your partner was a complete turn on. Who knew the CEO was kinky?

"What do ya think, Dragon? Should I keep it? Remember ya by?" Kaiba continued to stare into those haunting eyes that seemed to see through him, his erection only growing more prominent. The thief's voice was like silk caressing his ear, even though they were still locked in a gaze. Footsteps near the door made Jou turn around, breaking the gaze, but giving the CEO something else to stare at. His tight ass.

"Yer boys are on dair way, but I can't leave until I get what I came for." Jou scanned the computer and saw a few out-of-the-ordinary links. He quickly clicked on them and was rewarded with what he needed to satisfy his employer. It was just the basic program for the chip, but it was enough to satisfy yet not ruin the CEO's idea and hard work. It was just what he wanted. The footsteps got closer. Jou stood up tall and took a step back. He reached behind him and grabbed the arm rests and wrists of the brunet tied chair and pulled it closer.

Slowly he turned to face the brunet and, as he lowered himself down underneath the desk, he whispered, "No one can tell yer tied up. We're in shadows. Be quiet and I promise ta let ya go, but if ya make a sound," Jou quickly removed the gun he had at his side to flash it at the brunet, "I really will kill ya." Kaiba said nothing as more perverted thoughts came to his mind watching the "Faceless God" before him get on his knees and disappear under the desk. A knock on the door came.

"Find him yet?" Jou growled, mimicking the CEO's voice rather well. The door opened and a tall man stepped into the room, but came no closer than the doorway.

"We're sorry, Mr. Kaiba. We've found no one. We checked everywhere, but there is no sign of anyone in the building. We'll check it again…" The man was nervous. He lost at rock-scissors-paper and therefore had to be the one to tell the CEO the bad news. If only he had chosen paper!

"Don't bother! Your incompetence annoys me, get out! Perhaps if you fools looked in the basement and parking, you would have found someone. Thanks to your stupidity, you let him get away! This is your only warning Honda before I fire you."

"Y-yes sir! Sorry sir!" The guard stuttered in fear and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. The footsteps reseeded and all was quiet again.

"Ya know, I like bein' you. Dat wuz fun!" Kaiba looked down and regretted it. The blond had his arms crossed on top of the CEO's legs and had his face placed on top of his arms. The CEO's bulge grew even bigger at the seductive pose, but the blonde's eyes were focused on the eyes of the captive man's in front of him. Kaiba Seto's face flushed red in embarrassment, but the thief couldn't tell.

"Yer probably wonderin' how I knew his name without seein' im, huh? I did checks on everyone in here! I know that Honda works this shift and is terrible at rock-paper-scissors. He was the most likely candidate to be stuck with givin' you da news… An even if I'd a gotten it wrong, he wouldn't of corrected his boss.

"I know about you too. Yer Kaiba Seto, age twenty-six, hair brown and eyes blue, marital status is single, and you run slash own dis place here. We're in yer little brother's office. His name is Kaiba Mokuba, age nineteen, but will be twenty in a few weeks, hair black and eyes a blackish gray, marital status is dating dis guy but dat's a secret, and he's yer Vice Prez! How'd I do?" Jou used the brunet's knees to push himself up. He removed his hands to grab one side each of the chair and lean over the immobile CEO. Their groins only breaths away from touching, but mainly due to Seto's present state.

"It wasn't hard ta figure dis stuff out, jus so ya know. Ya should get sum better codes. I broke through easily and I'm a beginning expert. I'm telling ya dis cuz I think ya work yer self too much Kaiba. Ya need ta loosen up a bit. There **is **such a thing as sunlight. A hot piece of ass like yer's deserves ta get out there." Kaiba growled something into the gag, "Look, I aint stupid. Just cuz I wanna hear what yer sayin doesn't mean I'm dumb enough to remove da gag… well, maybe I am." Jou placed the gun against the CEO's temple and loosened the gag with his other hand. Kaiba licked his lips, closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself. His erection was starting to hurt after "seeing" all the teasing images of the blond.

"I said, 'Why do you care Mutt?'" Jou looked at the CEO with his head tilted to one side.

"Why? Cuz I like ya an… hey, wait a minute! I aint a MUTT!" Jou growled. Seto chuckled.

"You say I'm a Dragon and I say you're a Mutt. It suites you."

"Why ya pompous asshole. I aint a fuckin Mutt!" Kaiba only smirked at how easy it was to get the blonde riled up.

"You're nothing except low class scum who have to steal from other people to earn anything. You are nothing to me, only a dog who disobeyed it's Master."

"Ya prick, if ya walked a while in muh shoes ya'd see how life really is!" Golden eyes narrowed as he removed the gun from the CEO who continued to belittle him.

"Please, I went from the bottom straight to the top on my own accord! A little shit like you would have pissed himself!"

"I know all about how ya came from an orphanage n shit Kaiba. I aint stupid. I told ya I did checks on da entire faculty here! But not everyone has da opportunity ta get ta do what ya did. I spent most of muh life stealin' ta eat while muh junkie father beat me, hoping I stole money ta get him more of whateva new shit he wanted ta try! I got away and trained wit da fuckin best and that wuz all at da age a ten!" Jou growled and pressed his forehead against the CEO's, his accent getting stronger; they glared at one another, "Ya did yer shit at eleven. I beat ya by a fuckin year Moneybags. I do have a job, but dis one pays da fuckin bills cuz a da fact dat da government keeps raisin da prices so dat a single guy like me can't fuckin make it out dair. Most a muh time is spent looking fer a job like yer's dat pays enough ta fuckin live. So da next time ya talk about how low class people like me is, tink bout how people like you come to power. Da old Kaiba had ta die first." The CEO growled, his other "head" twitching when the word "come" was used. Signifying that's what it wanted to do.

"You accusing me of killing that bastard?" Kaiba Seto snapped back.

"No, just remindin' ya. If he hadn't a died, you'd still be stuck unda his thumb. Actually, I'm glad ya got da company an changed it." The blonde complemented him, throwing the CEO off balance.

"I… thank you?" Seto blinked and saw the anger vanish from the gorgeous eyes in front of him and witnessed happiness overcoming them.

"Yer welcome, Moneybags. I got ta get goin' though," Jou tuned back around and entered a disk into the computer's drive. He quickly saved the small bit of information onto it.

"You fucking Mutt! That's all my hard work you're taking! You son of a…" Jou whipped around and placed a finger over the CEO's mouth who was instantly quiet.

"I aint stealin da whole thing. Just the beginning prototypes. Your style and actual program will be yours, but all I'm takin' is da original program. The one with all the errors. Dis way ya still have a chance ta get yer product out there before da people who want dis disk get theirs out. I'm not without some form a honor an respect, damn." The thief took the disk and put it in his bag.

"I'm supposed to trust your word on this?"

"Look, Dragon. Ya don't really gotta choice here." Jou looked into the crystal eyes of the hot CEO in front of him. Throughout their argument, Jou had gotten really turned on. It was due to the whole "master" thing. That was one of his fantasies. To be in the brunet's position, only tied in chains next to a bed where his "master" would roughly take him. Each thrust signifying a "lashing" for each of his disobedient acts. He was trying to keep his bulge at bay, but was losing.

"No, I suppose I don't have a choice, but didn't you say you'd let me go? If you're a man of your word, then you'll release me." Jou sighed and walked around the chair to the window. He opened it and whistled. A few minutes later a large hawk appeared and quickly took the offered bag. On Jounouchi's belt were his gun and a few more sleeping capsules for emergency that he'd decided to hold onto.

"Take it ta da King." Jou mumbled to the bird who took off.

"What the hell was all that about?" Growled the impatient CEO as Jou closed the window.

"That's muh delivery bird. It's takin muh bag to da King for me. Without worrying about dropping it on muh way out, I can move faster."

"You have a King? What happened, slipped back into the middle ages?" The thief came back around the chair and turned towards the glaring brunet.

"No, he's da leader of da organization. He calls himself King cuz he's da best outta all a us." Jou turned and reached under the desk, giving the horny businessman a great show of his ass. Seto's hips bucked up of their own accord. The chair moved forward a little bit. Then in dawned on the CEO. All he had to do was bounce in the chair a bit and it would move closer, but then what? If only he had one arm or his legs free. Seto slowly slumped his body in the chair and relaxed his arms enough to slide his tied wrists away and free. He quietly kicked his shoes off and was able to slide one foot from its confinement. Slowly the other one followed and his legs were free. He reached over and slowly pulled the tightened tie down his arm, until his right arm was completely free. Then came his left. The knots were of no use if you could slide them off.

"I think I **will **keep dis as a souvenir of my trip here." Jou straightened up and took a small step backwards, not knowing the chair was pulled up so close to him or that the CEO's shoes were right behind him. His heel landed half on and half off the shoe and he fell backwards, shock evident in his eyes. He landed in the CEO's lap and was further stunned when an arm came around him, trapping him in the chair.

"What the FUCK!?" The blonde growled and tried to get up, only to have a pair of long legs trap his own. The CEO had hissed in his ear before a small moan was heard. Jou froze when he felt something hard pressing against his rear.

"Don't move." Kaiba panted in his ear. Jounouchi Katsuya, a thief of all trades, was stuck and caught. He knew he was dead even before he felt the cold metal of his own gun to his temple. Then again, he wasn't so sure. He DID fill his gun with blanks. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't a killer.

"What ya planning on doin' wit me? Gonna kill me an get blood all ova yer self? Look, you let me go an I'll let you go an…"

"Shut. Up." Jou closed his mouth. Though he knew he couldn't die from a blank, it would still hurt. He was shocked when he felt a hot tongue caress the outer shell of his ear.

"What da fuck ya think yer doin!?" He received a rough bite to his ear lobe, but instead of growling in pain, he made a small moan.

"What's it feel like Puppy? You're more like a puppy-dog than a kitty-cat, my little cat-burglar. All this growling you've been doing to your Master has angered me."

"I'm not yer dog!" Jou's member quivered in anticipation. His mind kept repeating the same thing over and over again: Doggie Style! Doggie Style!

"You have been bad. You stole from me and then did this to me," Seto thrust his hips into the thief's rear to prove his point, "Now what will I do with you? You can't get away, I've got you right where I want you." Jou struggled in the CEO's grasp, trying to break free.

"Ya can't kill me wit dat gun any how!" Jou growled, but was suddenly thrust forward and over onto the desk. His face was pressed roughly on the wooden surface and his hands were quickly tied behind his back with one of the ties. The gun was thrown across the floor forgotten. Jou swiftly snagged one of the sleeping capsules from his belt and hid it in his fist and jacket sleeve.

"I don't need your gun, just mine." The extremely horny CEO rubbed his erection against the tight rear and moaned, "This will feel really good." Jou's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the CEO's careless declaration.

"WHAT DA FUCK!? GET OFFA ME!" He yelled in a panic. The CEO leaned into the body below him and panted huskily in his captive's ear.

"If you keep yelling like that the guards are going to think I'm in danger and come running. Do you really want that?" Jounouchi closed his eyes as his breathing increased.

"Dis iz fuckin rape! Get offa me now ya fuckin horny prick!" A hand caressed the obvious bulge in the thief's tight pants, causing him to bite back a moan.

"It isn't rape when you have a willing partner… and you feel willing to me."

_'Holy fuckin shit! I know da guy's fuckin hot as all fuckin hell, but NO! I'm not jeopardizin' my freedom for one moment of hot sex… but damn is it tempting… what da fuck am I gonna do now!?' _Jou thought to himself as the CEO undid his pants to free Jou's non-underwear clad erection. The sudden cold breeze of air caused him to whimper. Suddenly a vibration ran along Jou's pants, vibrating them both. They moaned together as the vibration stopped and started again before Jou realized what it was.

"FUCK, Dat's muh phone!" The CEO grabbed the phone and flipped it open, pressing it to the blonde's ear. Stunned, the blonde could only say a weak hello and used his shoulder to hold the phone in place.

"Well, ya did it Kat. Ya did it again. This shit is promising. I know ya didn't get all the good shit, but Peg will be happy nonetheless… Hey, you ok?" Bakura's deep voice asked into the phone.

"Yeah, Kingy just peachy." Bakura knew something was wrong.

/What happened? Where are you and… what the FUCK is that noise!?/ The King of Thieves quickly switched into what he called "thief lingo". It was a language he created, using numbers and words, only saying them backwards. It was similar to his writing styles where he wrote his messages backwards and upside down, slipping strange number sequences in them to throw people off. It was a tough thing to learn and to teach.

/I got snapped! I sent ya yer info n shit but the ass… GAH!/ Jou spoke in thief lingo as well, growling out when he felt a hard tug on his pants while feeling his shirt being pulled up, /The… CEO has been deprived an thinks I'm fuck-able./ Laughter was the only reply Jou received.

/Yer telling me… that HA-HA-HA-HA, that… after stealing what ya needed, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, ya got caught and yer now bein… HA-HA-HA fucked!?/ Bakura tired to talk normally, but based on the circumstances, he couldn't, /How ya gonna get outta this one Kat?/ A moan was heard as Kaiba stroked Jounouchi's member.

/I got… aahh, more, aahh, mmmm, sleepin' gas caps n…/ "WHAT ARE YA TOUCHING!?" Jou growled feeling a rough hand grope his rear. A chuckle and a hot tongue were his only answer as Kaiba Seto continued to grope him.

/Afta I'm dun here, I'll gas him an disappear. I'll be fine, just… WOULD YA STOP LAUGHIN AT ME!?/ Jou growled before the line disconnected and was dead. The King, now very horny, went into his chambers and nearly tackled his lover. Seeing his captive had ceased speaking into the cell phone, he removed it from the blonde's shoulder, and closed it.

"I don't know what you two were saying, but I hope you understand that you're not leaving until you get what you have **cum**-ing to you." A moment later, the CEO's pants were down. Jou shivered as one of the CEO's strong hands traveled up his stomach to his chest. His skin tight black tank top was pulled up as far as it would go, but Kaiba left the blonde's jacket alone.

"I didn't think you'd be da type ta… mmmm," Jou moaned as one of his very sensitive nipples was pinched and tugged on. A chuckle tickled his right ear as the powerful businessman leaned over him, pressing their bodies flush together.

"I'm not one to turn down a good proposition. It was your fault that I became aroused and it is your responsibility to fix the problem. If you're good enough for me, I just might keep you for myself. I'll let the stolen program go, but you'll be my slave as the price." Seto's mind was spinning. He'd had a few lovers in his lifetime, but no one satisfied him or understood him. This thief had seemed to understand him more, merely on accident, than anyone else, just by the fact of how turned on the CEO was. No one had ever excited him this much and he was not about to waste this opportunity.

"If ya plan on fuckin muh brains out, Kaiba, I only ask dat ya don't hurt me."

"If you think this is a romantic thing, you have one weird mind set."

"NO! I've neva… just don't fuckin rip me in two ya prick!" Jou growled. Warm kisses were planted along his ear and neck in a calming motion. Jou stopped fighting and began to relax. He felt a dry finger rub against his opening and prepared for pain. He was surprised when a different finger entered him, moistened by his own pre cum. It burned a little bit, but not too bad. He whimpered as the CEO slid another finger into his tight opening and began to scissor the muscle to loosen the entrance.

"Relax, I don't plan on ripping anything. It's more fun when you have all the power, making the other person scream out your name in utter pleasure. I do enjoy boosting my ego." He heard a snort and spit into his other hand to wet his own member. Seto gently opened the blonde's entrance before slowly slipping in.

"Fuckin Gwads!" Jou hissed in pain. Seto stopped pushing in and stroked the blonde's member instead, waiting for him to adjust. After a few more curses the blonde relaxed again and Seto pushed farther into the wet, hot, tight cavern. A loud whimper mixed in with Kaiba's moan as he thrust the rest of the way in.

"Gods! You're so tight!" Another whimper was his answer. Jou lifted his arms, his finger tips tickling the CEO's stomach, and arched them around until his shoulders popped. He was finally able to lift them completely around to the front of him as Seto leaned onto the blonde's back. They both panted, frozen in their position. With his arms now in front of him, Jou could hide the sleeping capsule easier and he put it in his jacket pocket. He quickly removed the ties and moaned, arching his back as the CEO pulled out and thrust back in.

"Ah, mmmm!" Jou mewled. This was his first time ever being a bottom and now he was wondering why he had never done it before! The CEO pulled out and thrust powerfully back in. He began a slow rhythm with long withdrawals and powerful thrusts. He found the blonde's prostate and almost came at the sounds the blonde made. He was glad there were no guards on his floor that would hear the commotion and come running. They could be as loud as they wanted.

"AH! MMMM! H-har… harder!" Jounouchi croaked, pleasure rippling across his senses. The CEO smirked wider, enjoying the power, and complied. His speed didn't increase, but his thrusts were stronger, hitting his blonde lover's special button over and over again.

"FASTER! Ya tryin ta KILL ME!?" Jounouchi growled as a cloud of heat swirled around his stomach. His member, which had been forgotten, dripped shamelessly. Jou reached to stroke himself to relieve some of the pressure only to have Kaiba pin both of his hands on the desk with one of his own.

"Please!" Jounouchi whimpered, but the CEO only nibbled at his ear, blowing hot air over the moistened skin. He thrust his tongue into the ear in front of him as he grabbed the leaky cock of his partner. He squeezed at the base to stop the flow of cum. Tears came to Jounouchi's eyes.

"Gwad damn you Kaiba! PLEASE!" Seto increased his speed, his own release just moments away. He was disappointed it would end so soon, but he would have plenty of time later to tie the blonde to his bed and explore everything about him. Jou whimpered as the pressure increased until he finally felt some relief as the CEO pumped his member.

"Together… together is more pleasurable, trust me." Kaiba growled. By this time, Jounouchi had begun thrusting back against the brunet. Kaiba moaned loudly and picked up his pace. Their skin slapped together, exciting them both even more.

"Who's your Master?" The brunet panted in the blonde's ear.

"S-s-Seto! Yer muh MASTER!" Jounouchi exclaimed, not caring that he was knocking his pride down a few notches. He was never one to submit, but, then again, never, in all his life, had he ever had this kind of strong physical connection. A small image of himself in slave clothing appeared in his mind. He stood next to an Egyptian Priest who nearly raped him with such force, but it was more heartfelt. A moment of hard core rough sex, but there was love in their eyes. As quickly as the image came, it was gone and Jounouchi found himself back as a thief in modern ages being fucked into a desk of a business corporation.

"I'm CUMMING!" Jounouchi growled as the pace grew even faster. Kaiba pumped him harder.

"Not yet… on three… One," The CEO latched on the blonde's neck and bit roughly into the skin and sucked, "Two," he growled as he released him. Jou knew he would have a mark there, but he didn't care anymore.

"THREE!" They shouted at the same time. Kaiba heard his name moaned, but he himself, could only ride out his release as Jou's inner walls clamped down. He laid on Jounouchi's back, panting for air. Jou's release covered underneath of the desk and some of the carpet.

Seto released the blonde thief's wrists and reached for the chair. He swiftly pulled it to him and he sat down, pulling his lover with him. Jou's eyes were still rolled back in bliss as he was seated in the CEO's lap. Kaiba wrapped his arms around the thief's middle and pulled him even closer, smelling the sweet shampoo Jounouchi used.

"Yer bro will needa new chair." Jou commented, finally off his high with a lung full of air.

"A new office." Seto answered and placed small kisses along the blonde's neck. Jou tilted his head more to the left, one hand pulling Kaiba's face closer to his neck, the other swiftly pulling out the capsule from his pocket. The CEO sucked on the mark he was trying to create earlier and heard Jou moan. One of his hands trailed to play with the stiffening cock between the blonde's legs while his other hand came up to remove the mask, but Jou held it in place.

"G'night, lover." Jou whispered with a chuckle and released the sleeping gas straight into the brunet's face. Kaiba coughed for a second, but then his body went lax and he was out cold. Slowly, Jou lifted himself off the CEO, feeling the now limp member slide from his entrance. Jou removed his jacket and set it on the desk. He pulled up his pants, buttoned, and then zipped them. He removed his shirt and quickly went about cleaning up his mess. He was sore, but probably wouldn't feel the full force of it until later. A few minutes later, he released another sleeping capsule to keep the brunet asleep.

"DNA evidence iz a killa!" Jou knew he had to clean up as much as he could even though he had no record of any kind, and the CEO had not seen his face. After what he could tell of his mess was gone, he pulled out a small vile of liquid from his shoe. He hardly ever used it, but it would help his escape. Jounouchi tilted the brunet's head back and poured a few drops onto his tongue. It was a strong anesthetic doctors sometimes give to patients so they forget they had surgery.

"Sorry bout dis Kaiba, but I don't need ya memberin' me too much. Ya wont forget what we did, but ya wont be able ta recognize me… It was… good, but I aint gonna risk getting caught. Maybe we'll meet again Dragon. Maybe we can have summore fun," Jou smiled and removed his mask. He had another four minutes before the sleeping gas wore off. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the brunet's. He quickly pulled his jacket onto his bare chest, his ruined shirt in his hands, and pulled off the CEO's coat. He quickly covered the half nude brunet and waved at him.

"Bye." Came his hesitant whisper. In a few quick sprints, the blonde used his first planned exit and was gone. About three and a half minutes later, Kaiba Seto woke up and instantly knew his lover was gone. Though he couldn't recall what the man looked like, the scent and feel of his body was imprinted into the CEO's mind and cold heart.

"I need a shower." He announced to no one and got dressed. He pulled out a pen and piece of paper. He scribbled something on it and taped it on the outside of the door:

"Mokuba, I made a mess in your office. Have a day off while it gets a proper cleaning.

~Seto"

Kaiba Seto quickly made his way to his car and drove home. He took a shower and went, nearly, right back to work. Though it was still early in the morning, he ordered three maids to clean up the room, without asking questions, and to throw out the ties. He would have to buy Mokuba more of them later. Kaiba, once the cleaning job was being done, went into his office and finished his life long project. About four hours later, three very exhausted maids told him the office was clean, but the carpet was still a little wet from the shampoo.

"Fine, now go. Send me the bill later." The CEO snorted and resumed his quadruple check of his project.

"Umm, sir?" Kaiba looked up to see one maid still standing there in front of him. He glared at her.

"What?"

"I found this on the desk and wanted to make sure you got it. I personally know how hard it is to find a cell phone when you misplace it." She set the cell phone on his desk and left. Seto stared at the cell phone for a few minutes when he finally came to one conclusion.

"That is not my cell phone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miles away…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DAMN IT ALL! Where's muh phone!?" Jou growled when it hit him. His eyes widened. He had left it behind. Quickly, he took a shower and got prepared for work, still as the "UPS Guy". He knew he had to get to Kaiba and retrieve his cell.

"Alright, here's da plan! Go bout yer rounds as normal n then say ya gotta package fo da CEO. Go to his office n drop off da package, use da sleepin' gas on him if he's dair, steal da phone back, and get da hell outta dair! If he's in a meeting, check his office anyway. Maybe he left it dair." Jou nodded to himself and threw something together to give to the CEO. Just to make sure the CEO wouldn't remember him, he put on a long brown wig with a low ponytail. He had worn similar blonde wigs with ponytails so people wouldn't think much of it, just that he colored his hair. Then the next time he would wear his normal blonde wig saying that he didn't like the brown.

"Lookin' sharp," Jou muttered to himself in the mirror. Though his natural hair was blonde and long-ish, he tended to wear more wigs just to throw off people who might identify him. His normal hair, long enough for a small rattail in the back, was pulled back in order to fit the wig on better. He had decided to wear an outfit underneath his uniform just to aid in throwing off the CEO. With everything in order and done, Jounouchi Katsuya whistled as he headed off to work, trying to ignore his sore rear, and straighten his slight limp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Jou! Brown looks good on ya."

"Thanx Yuki, but I think I like blonde better." Jounouchi smiled and waved at the young secretary. He pulled out a few small packages from his bin and handed them to the people they were addressed to. Slowly he went about his rounds until he had only one package left.

"Hey Shima, looks like this one is for Kaiba himself! What floor is he on?"

"Take that elevator," she pointed off to the side, "That will take you straight to the right floor. I'll tell Hisami what you're up there for, kay sweet cheeks?" He gave her a small wink and smiled at her light blush. He walked over to the elevator and waited for it to come back down. While that was going on, he pressed a button on his watch.

When he had left the building last night, he had used the same button to shut off his fake security system. Now he would restart it. Though Kaiba was probably smart enough to figure out how to disarm the system, it would have had to be running in order for it to be found, otherwise it appeared to be part of a normal program on Kaiba Corp's computer systems. With his fake system now running, all the cameras were turned off. The door opened and he stepped inside.

"Okay, now what?" He had never broken into a place in the middle of the day so he was rather unsure of his ability to get in and out without being noticed. He figured he could slip into a room, change, and slip out as a regular Kaiba Corp delivery boy. That would throw some things off. A small ding was his only warning as the door opened to the right floor. Jou stepped out, his nerves peaking and becoming sensitive at every sound and movement around him. He hoped there were not very many people on the floor so it wouldn't be too bad. He smiled and a soft blush rushed to his cheeks as he passed the Vice President's office, noticing the note about the "mess".

"Can I help you?" A soft feminine voice called out to him.

"Oh, hello there miss. You must be Hisami, Kaiba's secretary?" Jounouchi stopped in front of her desk, the small package in hand.

"And you must be Jou! Yuki and Shima have told me so much about you," she giggled to herself, "and what do you know, you **are **just as cute as they say!" He blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Thanx, you're rather cute yourself… Oh! I have a package here for one Kaiba Seto."

"Kitabataki." Hisami held up a finger for silence as a deep and sultry voice penetrated the intercom on her desk.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"

"Those idiots screwed everything up AGAIN. Go see that it gets done right. I'm aware that you know how to do it properly so please see that it's done correctly this time. I would hate to have to fire more incompetence."

"Hai Mr. Kaiba. I'll see to it, but you also have a package here. Should I send in the delivery boy while I check on the errors?"

"That would be fine, thank you." She smiled at Jounouchi and stood up.

"I have no idea what got into Mr. Kaiba, but he has been nice to everyone today. I know he was here late, but he hasn't fired anyone and has been saying please and thank you! You sure lucked out, cutie. You got him on a great day. Just over there and around the corner is his office. Knock before entering and take care of your business quickly. Be sure to be very, very polite. None of us want his mood to go bad today. See ya round Jou, don't be a stranger!" She stood up and went to the elevator. When it opened she stepped inside and was gone. Jounouchi jumped behind her desk and checked the cameras. They were turned off, alright. He pulled up the last ten minutes of activity on the floor he was on to see how many people were walking around.

"Wow, just her n da Dragon? This wont be too bad then. Just change knock on the door, knock Kaiba out, steal muh phone, n make a break fer it… or somethin' like that." Jounouchi quickly shed his UPS uniform, hid it in a nearby plant, and walked over to the CEO's office.

_'She said he's been in a good mood. Maybe he needed ta get laid.'_ He smiled to himself at the thought and knocked gently on the door.

"Enter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ring, ring, ring… Kaiba grabbed the cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Kat?" A smirk came across the CEO's face.

"I take it that you are the King. Before you hang up, I have a proposition for you…" Bakura narrowed his eyes. What the hell happened to Katsuya?

"Proposition? What kind of proposition?" The King heard a chuckle through the phone.

"One you wont be able to turn down. I'll let it sly with the information you stole and pay you a rather large sum of money if you agree."

"How much we talkin?"

"If you can grant everything I ask, I'll give you one million U.S. dollars." Bakura's eyes widened as his heart beat faster. If he took the CEO up on the offer, it would be the largest sum he'd ever have gotten. He calmed himself down

"Sounds interesting. What is your proposition?" Another chuckle echoed down the phone line as the CEO began his explanation. Two minutes later, he was done with his proposal, and eagerly awaited the Thief King's reply.

"Ya make a good proposal Kaiba and I'd be a fool ta let it pass, but I know I can't make that decision… FUCK, dis iz da best offa, but… hold on." Bakura turned to his lover who had been watching Bakura's expression changes through the whole conversation.

"Kura, what is wrong?"

"One million U.S. bucks is what's wrong! Should I take da deal?"

"Why on earth wouldn't you?"

"I'd be givin' somethin' just as good up, but then again there is my contract. I could just, but damn… aww fuck it," he turned back to his phone, "Ya gotta deal, but there is just one problem." Kaiba frowned.

"And what would that be?"

"I never know where I can find… damn, hold on." Bakura switched lines quickly, "CALL ME LATER DAMNIT!" He switched back. Some miles away a surprised pair of crimson eyes widened.

"Must be busy. I'll call the Tomb Guard." Yami closed his phone before opening it back up and dialing a different number. He would find out later what was up.

"Hey, Kaiba ya still there?" Said CEO snorted in annoyance.

"I'm here. I understand what you're saying. I'll take care of it, but if you keep up your end…"

"No one will find out. We'll be even. You get what you want, I get what I want, and I promise not ta rob ya again. Here's how we deal with payment."

"Already done. Check your account, it's there."

"WHAT?"

"I know your location and everything Thief King Bakura. You screw me, I screw you, but I'm a man of my word. You have your money and I will have what I asked for. I already got this number. I'll contact you later when I receive my prize." Bakura cursed under his breath. Kaiba was known for holding all the cards. This time was no exception.

"Fine, but take good care of it."

"Don't worry, I will." Kaiba hung up the phone, a sly smile crossed his face. Then his office phone rang.

"What?"

"Sir, we have some mistakes in the…"

"Shut it. My secretary will be down in a minute," he hung up and pressed on his intercom, "Kitabataki."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?"

"Those idiots screwed everything up AGAIN. Go see that it gets done right. I'm aware that you know how to do it properly so please see that it's done correctly this time. I would hate to have to fire more incompetence."

"Hai Mr. Kaiba. I'll see to it, but you also have a package here. Should I send in the delivery boy while I check on the errors?"

"That would be fine, thank you." Kaiba stopped for a moment.

_'Package? I don't receive such things… Something isn't right. I'll have to be alert.' _He pulled open a drawer and removed a tiny micro chip. He opened the back of his midnight lover's cell phone and planted the small tracking devise inside it. He smirked and placed it on his desk. He turned his chair away from the door and awaited the strange delivery.

"Enter," Kaiba growled when a soft knock registered in his ears. He heard the door open and one set of footsteps move into his office.

"Kaiba Seto?" A small image entered the CEO's mind of what happened last night and he shivered.

"What?" Jou eyed the cell phone on the desk and quickly put the package down in front of it. With quick hands he stuffed his phone into the pocket it belonged in and addressed the CEO again.

"This package is for you sir."

"Who sent it?" Kaiba Seto was hoping, for some strange coincidence, the package was from his new lover.

"Sorry sir, but I don't know. I'll just leave it here for your leisure."

"Fine, now leave."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." A sudden click of the door signaled the boy's hasty exit. Kaiba spun around in his chair and torn open the package only to be hit with sleeping gas. He was out cold for a few minutes, but when he came to, he peered inside to find a small note. He pulled it out and began to read.

_Dear Dragon,_

_ Thanx fer hangin' onta muh phone fer me, but I got it now… I have ta say last night was good… Really good. It was da first time fer me eva bein' an uke. Let me start by sayin how great of a fuck it waz. Go ahead an feel an ego boost. You were da best, and I mean that, I'd eva had. Too bad it could only be a one night thing. Then again, I might stop by for a midnight game again. Just be ready for me._

_ ~The Thief in the Night_

Seto turned to his computer and typed in a few codes. He watched as his tracking system switched on to reveal a moving red dot. He smirked.

"Got you now, my pet. I now know all your moves and can have you anytime I want, but I'm going to wait till you come back to me. The game is on."

(END!….. Just Kidding! A great place to end this, but I'm not done yet… so here's the rest of the story!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Week or Two Later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where da hell is he? He always stays this late, so where'd he go? And da fuckin' King hasn't phoned me either. What the fuck is going on?" Jounouchi Katsuya had been tempted to spy on Kaiba Seto ever since he dropped off his package and note. Since then he'd left his cell home, feeling no reason to bring it with him. He had money and didn't need another job, but Bakura hadn't called him back and had even refused to answer Jounouchi's calls. Katsuya had brought his cell phone with him tonight, hoping to finally get a call from the King.

"Damn. Maybe he went home fer a change. Sucks fer me, but good for him." Jou lowered his binoculars and took a step back. He felt as if someone were watching him, but shook it off. He'd felt like that ever since he robbed Kaiba Corp, but he never saw anyone following him, and he knew how to track people like that.

Jou sighed to himself. He was getting tired of standing around with no sight of his lover. He went to fall back against the door, that would lead him through the building and out onto the street, but a strong pair of arms wrapped around him to roughly pull him close to a warm body.

"A thief who is also a delivery boy, did you think I wouldn't have figured it out?" A hot tongue caressed along the shell of Jounouchi's ear. He moaned despite himself and was able to turn enough to see a pair of ice blue eyes looking into his tan ones. A blush spread across his face and he attempted to speak, only to have a cloth cover his mouth. His eyes widened as the strong scent attacked his senses.

"Chloroform…" Jounouchi mumbled before he passed out, dropping his cell phone, and binoculars. Kaiba Seto smirked and picked up his lover. He easily bent to pick up the dropped items and used the door to get to the street where his limo was waiting. It wasn't hard to settle in and drive home. Once entering the mansion he called home, he went straight to his room. Mokuba, who had seen his brother come in was shocked to see him carrying another person. He tried to find out what was going on only to be shrugged off with a, "I'll tell you later."

"Must be his lover."

"Seto has a lover?" Mokuba turned to Noa, his step brother. After Noa lost to Seto in a duel, giving Seto Kaiba Corp, he moved back into the home he lived in as a boy with his two step brothers. Though he and Seto butted heads often, Noa and Mokuba got along well… rather well.

"Hasn't he been actin' funny for a while? Like he was really happy?"

"Now that ya mention it, yes. You think that guy he was carrying had something to do with that?" Noa wrapped his arms around Mokuba and brushed their lips together. Mokuba turned bright red and melted into the kiss. Once the kiss had made Mokuba breathless, Noa spoke again.

"Remember how you were stressed when you became the Vice Prez? How I helped you… unwind?" Mokuba flushed redder as the memories flooded his mind.

"Oh, I understand… Well, it's about time Seto found someone to make him happy… and I'm glad that we put in those soundproof walls too! Now I'm feeling," Mokuba wrapped himself around his lover and kissed his neck, "full of energy… Want to help me get rid of some?" Noa didn't need to be told twice. He practically flung Mokuba over his shoulder and raced to their shared room. He closed the door, locked it, and prepared for a nice rough night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere in the mansion… ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good, he's still asleep. This'll only take a few seconds." Kaiba laid his beautiful lover on his large King sized bed. He quickly clicked the handcuffs on each of the blonde's wrists. Kaiba then pulled out a choke collar and chain leash. Realizing he'd forgotten to remove his captive's clothes, he undid one of the handcuffs and removed one sleeve of jacket and long sleeved shirt. Swiftly he replaced the cuff, repeated the procedure, and pulled the clothes from under his lover. They were tossed aside on the floor.

"So beautiful." Seto looked the man over. A nice six pack and tan skin, mixed with the perfect blend of blonde hair and glazed over golden tan eyes... Wait… Glazed over golden tan eyes? Seto blinked for a moment and realized his new pet was waking up. Kaiba shrugged off his own coat, shirt, and tie, standing half naked next to his equally half naked pet. As the golden eyes tried to focus, the CEO swooped in for a light kiss, slyly strapping on the choke collar and leash around the slim neck, and was rewarded with a returned kiss.

Jounouchi tried to wrap his arms around, what he thought was a dream, the man he'd been fantasizing about for over a week, only to stop short. He tried again and tugged at whatever was holding him back, but couldn't break free. He decided to give up for the moment and parted his lips, begging for a deeper kiss. His lover didn't disappoint and began ravishing his mouth. Jou moaned and arched up towards the warm body, but it pulled away. He whimpered in displeasure and opened his eyes.

"Glad you could wake up, Puppy. I want to play, what about you?" Jou looked around the room and realized he had no clue where he was. He looked at his wrists and was shocked to see them handcuffed. He didn't have much of a give to the length, but he was able to have his wrists comfortably at either side of his head. Slowly panic began to set in when he pinched his cheek and felt the pain. He realized he wasn't dreaming.

"What da FUCK? Where am I?" Jou growled out and struggled on the bed. Kaiba watched the struggling blonde for a few minutes, but growling tired of his useless struggling against the cuffs, Kaiba yanked on the leash.

"YELP!" Jounouchi's air supply was suddenly cut off and he abruptly stopped all his movements. He looked around and noticed the CEO of his dreams had a leash in his hand.

"Bad Puppy. Stop that. Listen to your Master, or you'll be punished."

"What da FUCK, Moneybags? LEMME GO!" Another tug on the leash made Jou silent once again.

"I own you. You are my Puppy. If you are good, you get a reward. If you're bad, you get punished. Simple enough that even a mutt like you should understand." Seto pulled out a cell phone and dialed a set of numbers. Once he pressed send he put it on speaker phone.

"What?" A gruff voice answered the phone. Jounouchi recognized the voice instantly.

"KING? What da FUCK is goin' on here?" Bakura smirked. He had let Kaiba take care of getting what he wanted and still got paid for it. Needless to say that he was happy.

"Hey, ya caught him! Look, Jounouchi."

"Are you INSANE!? Don't give out my NAME!"

"KATSUYA! He bought you!" Jou started in disbelief at the cell phone.

"What?" He answered meekly, swallowing a large lump that had grown in his throat.

"Look, he gave me an offer and I couldn't refuse. Now before you blow up again, let me remind you about OUR contract." Jou shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"What about it?"

"You signed a contract to work for me for twenty-five years, right?" A blush of embarrassment came across the thief's cheeks, causing Seto to smile softly.

"Yeah, so. What about it?"

"Well, that pretty much makes you my slave. Now, Kaiba here… yer there right?"

"Keep going Bakura. Finish telling the Mutt the full story. He's listening." Bakura snorted and cursed under his breath at the CEO's commanding tone.

"Well, Kaiba bought the contract offa me. Ya still had thirteen years left, so I'm just kinda givin' ya ta someone else for those last years. So you work for Kaiba now. You do as he says n stuff now. Ya don't have ta work fer me no more… Sorry Kat, but this is a mil we're talkin! I figured ya wouldn't mind cuz Kaiba here claims that you'll be well taken care of. If ya try and escape or break yer word…"

"I know, I know. I'm as good as dead. I know da fine print Kura and you of all people know my word is everything… Thanx a lot fer fuckin' meh ova." Jounouchi closed his eyes and turned onto his side, away from his new master. Hurt and anger seeped into is expression.

"Thank you for your business. Bye." Kaiba hung up the phone and tossed it to the floor. He walked back over to the bed and looked down at a saddening sight. His Puppy looked like it was about to cry. Seto sighed and reached out to the blonde who flinched away.

"I will not hurt you."

"Physically, I believe, won't be on purpose. I dunno bout emotionally or mentally. I mean, fuck Moneybags, I ain't a slave. What da King said is true and false. He made it seem like I waz a slave even though I'm possa be more of a freelance thief. I just wasn't possa turn down any job from him. **That **is what my word is bound to." Kaiba reached out again and unhooked the leash. Perhaps he'd taken his game a little too far. He sat down next to his lover and ran his fingers through the soft blonde mop.

"What is it that my _Master_ wants?" Jounouchi sneered and opened his glaring eyes at the brunet.

"Just you… Puppy, don't look at me like that. You know you enjoyed what we did a little too much than you should have. You could have considered it rape and planned to do me in." Kaiba wasn't stern nor soft. Jounouchi's glare slowly softened as he looked into the warming blue eyes of his lover. They were no longer icy.

"It's out of character for me to say this, but I won't lie to you. I only want **you**. I have never wanting anyone like I want you… Now it won't be only one night. It'll be every night." Seto undid one of the handcuffs. He knew he had to get the blonde to trust him and if that meant removing the mask for a moment, then so be it. Kaiba tensed, preparing to be punched in the face with the release of one of Jounouchi's hands. Jounouchi sat up quickly and looked the CEO over with a slight frown. He began weighing his options.

_'By the GODS he looks so hot right now. DAMNIT, stop thinking' wit yer dick. THINK! He forced ya ta have sex with him, then buys ya like a slave… no, that ain't true. I _**wanted **_to just as much as he did and I _**let **_him. I coulda tried harder ta stop him, but I didn't wanna, and seeing him on da roof made me… _**happy**_… Now I'm on his bed, tied up, with a collar and leash, just like in one of my fantasies, and I wanna turn down the opportunity?! I mean, it's only thirteen years… I'll be what? Thirty-eight? Wow, and I bet my Dragon will still look just as hot, if not hotter by then… Guess I know what I want.' _Jounouchi smirked and quickly struck out at the brunet. His left leg wrapped around the CEO and knocked him on his back onto the bed. Jou straddled his lover and let his free hand caress down Kaiba's chest. He yanked at his restrained hand, testing the slack, and smirked.

"This dog don't take orders lightly, _Master_. I have been known ta bite," Jounouchi leaned down and bit the CEO's right ear, "and if provoked, will bite even harder." He moved to right behind the abused ear and bit harder on the skin behind it, earning a small hiss from the brunet. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and rolled over so he pinned his squirming pet. He saw the mischief in the golden depths and smirked.

"So I have a Puppy who needs to understand his Master is in charge?" Kaiba smirked and pinned his Puppy's free hand down. Jounouchi growled and squirmed under his Master. The CEO easily handcuffed the free hand and watched as his Puppy yanked at the chains and tried to buck him off. That's when he felt a hardness rubbing against his own.

"Bad Puppy. No treat for you. If you don't learn to behave, then I'll just have to punish you. This is your last warning. Now calm down… good Puppy, that's it." Jou slowly stopped his struggles as slim fingers combed through his hair. He nuzzled his head against the hand and made a small whimper. Seto smiled and bent down for a kiss. Would his Puppy be nice? Kaiba brushed his lips against the man below him. A hot wet tongue slipped past the set of lips and licked Kaiba's bottom lip. Wasting no time, Kaiba captured the tongue in front of him and gently sucked it into his mouth before slipping his own into his lover's mouth. A moan escaped the Puppy, but right after a sharp warning nip came to Seto's tongue. He quickly pulled away.

"Ow," the CEO snorted and glared at the satisfied smirk on his Puppy's face. He returned the smirk.

"Bad Puppy. I guess I'll just have to punish you." Kaiba slowly lifted himself from his lover and yanked at the man's pants. He received a growl, but easily undid the tight pants. He removed himself from the bed and walked through a side door. Jou kicked off his shoes and pulled himself up on the bed again. The CEO returned with a long ribbon and a blind fold. Jou fought against the blind fold, but Seto was a lot stronger and won. With his eyes covered, Jou got nervous. He didn't like not being able to see.

"Hey, take it off!" He growled to the CEO who chuckled near his ear. Jou was suddenly pulled down the bed so he was no longer sitting, but laying down.

"You've been a bad Puppy. You don't tell your Master what to do. I need to punish you." Suddenly, Jou's pants were yanked on, freeing his erect member. He wasn't wearing any underwear. To prevent his Puppy from kicking, Seto practically sat on his legs and used the ribbon to tie up the tempting member in front of him, like a Christmas gift waiting to be opened. Jou whimpered as he felt the ribbon tighten on his most important possession. It wasn't hurting, but it was quickly becoming uncomfortable. Warm air caressed the tip and a chocked gasp emitted from Jounouchi's throat as Seto's hot tongue dipped into the small slit, lightly lapping at the slight pre-cum.

"Ahh!" Jou tried to gain some kind of upper hand and bucked his hips up, but was unable to with his Master pushing his hips down. He whimpered as the teasing muscle slid down his length, and across the ribbon as a large hand caressed his testicles.

"You've been a bad Puppy. Until you can behave, you will not get a treat. That will remain until I believe you have been punished enough." Seto stopped his motions, grabbed the opened pants, and tugged. Jou gave no protest and, in fact, lifted his hips up to make it easier for Seto to remove his pants and socks. Kaiba took a step back to let his eyes drink in the delicious looking treat before him. He had a slim and lean build, like a Greek God, but in no way a myth. Jou could feel himself being scrutinized under the heated lusty gaze and, not one to be shy about himself, thrust his hips up, trying to be seductive.

"Mmm, my Puppy looks good enough to eat… Will you be a good Puppy?" The CEO removed his belt and undid his own pants. He was quick to remove the last bit of his clothing and lean over his treasure. He lightly brushed his lips against his Puppy who immediately kissed back, parting his lips for more. Kaiba lost himself in the kiss, their tongues twirling around in an age old dance with Seto leading. Jou tried to grab his Master, but whimpered at his lack of mobility, which only turned him on more. Slowly, his Master straddled his hips and let their hard members brush against one another.

"Mmm, Moneybags," Jou whimpered.

"You can call me Master Seto, or just Master." Kaiba kissed Jounouchi's cheek and made a trail of butterfly kisses to his left ear.

"What about Seto?" Said man nipped the tasty lobe in front of him and panted into it.

"That'll be fine, Puppy. My Puppy." Licks and butterfly kisses rained over Jounouchi's neck and shoulders. A nip to his collar bone made him gasp, but he moaned when a strong hand pumped his, now rock hard, shaft. Again the thief struggled at his restraints in frustration. He panted, his body heating up as the need for something more than the slow torturous kisses his lover was giving him over powered him.

"Please," Jou panted and sighed happily as the blind fold was removed. He blinked and found the most erotic sight he believed he had ever seen. Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corps, cold hearted bastard, was licking Jou's sensitive head and, without warning, sucked the head into his mouth.

"GODS!" Came the scream only to become a slow chant as Seto continued to give him the best blow job ever. His teeth grazed across the ribbon before he sucked, drawing out another moan. Tasting some of what his love had to offer, he pulled away and dipped his tongue into his pet's belly button. He latched on just below it and worked on giving him a nicely sized hickey while Jou thrashed on the bed.

"Please Seto! Master, I need you… NOW!" The thief growled. His growl was swallowed as a lusty kiss claimed the air out of his lungs. Jou was so preoccupied with the kiss that he didn't hear the click of his leash being replaced, but he did feel the click of one of the handcuffs being released. Without hesitation he thrust his fingers into the brunet's hair and gripped tightly, pulling him closer for a bruising kiss. The Puppy wrapped his legs around his Master and rubbed their bodies together, trying to find some relief. Seto pushed him back down and laid the length of his body on top of his Puppy.

"Down Puppy. I'm in charge," Seto rubbed their bodies together and pulled himself away, "Sit up, good boy." Kaiba undid the last cuff and stared into glazed golden eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, letting himself get lost in the shiny depths. Jou leaned forward slowly and licked the CEO's bottom lip. When his Master came in for a kiss, Jou pulled away and pushed his master onto his back. He quickly nuzzled his nose against his Master's hard cock and kissed up the length.

"Puppy likes to play with a stick," Jou swallowed the length before him and moaned at the cry of pleasure from his Master. He continued to swallow around the head, willing his throat to relax so he didn't gag. Kaiba buried his hands in his Puppy's hair and tugged.

"No Puppy. Heel! H.. ahh, mmm!" Despite the extreme pleasure the CEO found himself in, he was more than ready to take his Puppy. With a few hard tugs, he was finally to get his Puppy to let go. He pulled on the leash, gently cutting off Jou's oxygen, but didn't choke him.

"Come here Puppy." Jou crawled over to his Master who positioned him on all fours. His Master reached over and grabbed a tube of lube. He coated three fingers in the strawberry smelling substance and slowly worked in one finger at a time into the blonde's entrance. Jou moaned and pushed back against the intruders, begging for more. As soon as Seto felt his lover was ready, he quickly coated his member and thrust all the way in. Jou whimpered in pain for a few moments while Seto moaned in pleasure.

"Are you… alright, Katsuya?" Seto panted, waiting as patiently as he could for his Puppy to adjust.

"Uhh, please move already!" Jou pushed back and moaned. Seto didn't need to be told twice. He pulled back and slammed back into the tight velvety heat that was his lover. This time he didn't torture the blonde and moved faster and harder with each passing minute. Sweat dripped down their bodies as their moans grew louder. A few more thrusts and Seto wrapped his arms around his Puppy's waist and pulled him up.

"Ohh, Ahhhhh!" Jou screamed as he sat back onto his lover who found the spot that made Jou see stars. Seto ran his hands everywhere, latching his mouth onto the same spot he had been trying to mark since their first meeting. Jou twisted his head around and kissed his lover. A few hard thrusts Seto, again, pulled away, breaking their physical connection.

"DAMNIT! Why are ya… stoppin'?" Seto turned his lover around and laid down on his back, letting Jou be on top. Realizing his Master was letting him change the tempo, he easily impaled himself on his lover's spear. Large hands were placed on his hips while he placed his own on Seto's chest. Slowly he lifted himself up and thrust back down as Seto thrust up. Their moans and cries became louder and louder. Seto flipped them so he was, once again, in charge. His thrusts were desperate now, they both needed a release. The Puppy wrapped his legs around his Master, pulling him in more, begging for everything to be harder and faster as his bundle of nerves was hit over and over again.

"I'm so close!" Jou cried out and pulled his Master in for a kiss. Kaiba grabbed his Puppy's forgotten member and squeezed. He pulled at the ribbon and thrust harder into his lover. The bed squeaked under their rougher motions and with the release of the ribbon came Jou's release. He screamed out his Master's name and came in hard bursts. With the walled hugging his member so tightly, the only thing Seto could do was call out his Puppy's name as he came. Jou wrapped his legs tighter around Seto's waist, not wanting to break their joining. Seto slowly laid on top of his lover, not caring that he would be all sticky. He rolled them onto their side as they slowly came off their highs.

"I've neva had… pant… such mind blowin'… pant… yawn… sex." Jou could keep his eyes open and snuggled into his lovers tight embrace.

"Promise me… pant… you will not escape."

"Too tired… night Dragon Master… love you." Seto stared into the blonde's sleeping face. He didn't hear what he thought he heard… Did he? He thought for a moment.

"Maybe this is… love." He sighed in his tired state and fell asleep holding his love in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Morning…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jou awoke to the sound of water running. He sat up and stretched, already feeling the tenderness of his backside.

"Awake I see, time for a bath." Jou was shocked when his lover picked him up off the bed and carried him to the bath. They settled in together and washed up.

"I have work today. I'm still a delivery boy."

"I figured as much, but you WILL come back here when you are done." Jou turned around and kissed his lover.

"I plan on it, again and again and again." Seto smirked and all out grinned when an idea came to him.

"Come to my office today. I've always had a fantasy about having sex with the delivery boy." Jou laughed and nodded.

"Sure thing Dragon. Sure thing." That was just what they did. Year after year until thirteen years passed by and it would be their final night together.

Seto knew it would be their last night together so he had gone all out. Everything was romantic: dinner, a massage, and the most passionate sex they'd had since the first time they met. When the Dragon awoke the next morning, he was not fully surprised to see that he was alone in bed.

"Guess it serves me right for getting attached. I never even told him… as the years flew by it grew into something more than just a physical lust… I started to love him. I mean, we fought and dated, least I counted all those dinners and movies dates, with each other, but I guess he's glad the contracts up. I never did tell him I loved him though."

"Sometimes, ya don't have ta say it Dragon. Sometimes people can figure it out all on dair own." Seto was shocked to see his naked lover standing in the doorway, still looking like a Greek God. The thirteen years had been good to him.

"Jou? You didn't leave… but the contract's over." Jou shook his head, looking his lover over. The thirteen years had been good to him as well.

"Geeze, I get up ta piss an ya assume I left ya. I'll say it only once, Moneybags, I ain't goin nowhere. An I really mean that… **nowhere**." Kaiba smirked.

"Better not. I'll find your ass and drag you back here." Jou smirked and walked over to the bed swaying his hips seductively.

"Is that a threat? You know how I deal with threats." Seto smirked and nodded, using his index finger to coax his lover over.

"Yes, I know… Now get back in bed, it's too early to get up, too late to sleep, but just right to play." Jou smiled his trademark goofy grin and jumped on the bed where Seto pinned him.

"I love ya, Dragon." Seto kissed his lover's lips, still swollen from their last night activities.

"I love you too, my little Puppy, my little Thief in the night."

~THE END~


End file.
